The star that didn't shine
by the pink concrete angel
Summary: I walked home, it was raining and I could feel… nothing. I looked up as the rain washed away my tears. I tried to smile but ended up crying more. The pain was to much for me. what do you do when pain is more then love.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, if you like this story plz let me know and plz let me know if i should**** continue with the story. :)**

_I walked home, it was raining and I could feel… nothing. I looked up as the rain washed away my tears. I tried to smile but ended up crying more._

_It all stared two weeks ago._

I woke up to the sound of my cat being hungry "fine," I said as I got up, gave the little brown cat so food and looked at the clock " seven! I'm late." I said as I ran to get my phone. I clicked on the name ` Ky´ after 2 rings he picked up "hey babe, where are you? I'm waiting and you will be late for school." Ky said as he let her speak. "I just woke up… Sorry…"I said not really that happy about it my self. "it fine, just go down when you are ready. Bye." He said about to hang up. "Wait! I love you." I said "I love you to." Then he hang up and I got ready.

_2 minutes later_

I locked the door behind me. Ran down to my lovely boyfriend, he was waiting for me in he's car but when he saw me he got out and we kissed. "Ready to go?" he said opening the door to the car. "I'm ready." I said with a smile as I got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't a long ride to the school and we talked all the way there. I smiled at Ky who smiled back "Cassia?" Ky asked making me turn my head. "you have been staring out the window for to minutes. What's wrong? " he asked, I shook my head "nothing is wrong.. I was just thinking?" I answer "thinking about what?" he asked looking at me shortly, before he took he eyes back to the road. "I was just thinking of the first time you drew me to school." I said with a smile on my lips. He smirked at me and we started to laugh.

_(Flash back)_

it was raining and I was on my way to school. I had forgot my umbrella that day. I was about to go back home, when a car stopped right beside me. " need a rid? " it was Ky from my school, we had math together. I got in the car " thanks." I said when I was siding inside the warm car "no problem. " he said with a smirk on he's lips.

_(End of flash back)_

The big, red building also called our school, could now be seen. I sigh, Ky looked at me "we can go hiking, if you want to?" he said as if he was reading my mind "YES. Thanks " I screamed in joy.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked out of the window as the red building disappeared behind me, I let out I sigh of relief. "I don't get it?" Ky whisper, "get what?" I said as the car stopped, there where another 20 min. to the hiking place. "I don't get why you wont tell me what is wrong? Is it Xander?" he looked a little angry but the anger disappear as he saw my face "it's not Xander… it's you?" I said and regretted I said that "me? What have I done? " I look away, how am I going to tell him, that when he is around girls I get so jealous that I don't want him to go to school, or do other things when am not there. "Idon'tlikeitwhenyoudon'tstopthegirlsthatflirtswithyou" I said the fastest I could "you don't like it when I don't stop the girls that flirting with me?" I nod. After tow min. of silence, he starts "why didn't you tell me? " he asked, "Well…I didn't want you to be mad at me. Like you are right now." He looked up at me "do I look mad to you?" he's eyes full of softness "no… but. " I stop myself and look down I cant bring myself to look up. Soddenly I fell two warm arms around me, hugging me tight. "I'm sorry." I say and look up in to he's eyes. "It's okay," he say and kiss me on the forehead, before starting the car "I love you, " I say "I love you, more." I thing I see a smile on he's face, but it is hard to tell.

We drove the last 20 min. before I could se the forest. Ky stopped the car and got up, before running to my door and opening it. I smiled at him and he bowed, we where back to normal and I liked it that way. I hated fighting with him. Ky wrapped a arm around my shoulder and we walked in to the forest. Ky walked to fast, so I had to concentrate to not walk to slow. We walked like this till we could se the top then I started to run, Ky not long behind me. I found the perfect spot and sat down, looking up at the sky. Ky sat beside me putting an arm around my before pulling me down with him. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped he's arm tighter around me. "I could stay like this forever." I whispered "me to." He said and we kissed.


End file.
